


Wedding Puzzle

by Moria



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdanel surprises Fëanor on their wedding night with a puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills the "chastity device/orgasm control" square.

Her laughter was infectious, encouraging his kisses and gropes to go further. The sounds of the wedding party was still dwindling down, but the newlyweds had slipped out for their own private ritual to take place. Nerdanel wore a smile the entire time, growing far more giddy than Fëanáro ever remembered her being, for he had always remembered her as a calm woman. 

Taking her hand, he led her towards their bedroom, his own body shaking with the anticipation and need to consummate their love. 

“Husband,” Nerdanel sighed before their lips met each other again. Now alone with no fear of anyone seeing them, he roamed his hands over her back, squeezing her buttocks and thighs. She helped him undress, her hands ghosting over his erection. Shakily he unfastened the buttons and lacings of her wedding gown; he had just gotten the dress loose enough that it fell off her shoulder, revealing her naked form and - 

Taken aback, Fëanáro simply stared at the metal object. She had worn nothing else underneath her gown save for this, a bronze garment that went around her hips and covered over her mound and the space between her buttocks. The surface was shiny and the metalwork breathtakingly beautiful, stealing his attention away for a moment, before noticing all of the other strange tiny accessories: keyholes and small rotating dials, a puzzle before him. 

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked, lightly amused. 

“My present to you,” Nerdanel said. “I give myself to you freely, if you can figure out how to take this off.” 

She settled at the foot of the bed, spreading her legs just wide enough to show him the underside of the bronze cast. An opening was made in the shape of her sex, a cruel tease, as he could not glimpse any more for she wore a cloth behind the instrument; sharp teeth lined the inside of the opening, its message clear: he could not enter her. He had no way of pleasuring her or having their bodies unite. 

“I thought you might like a little bit of a puzzle on your wedding night,” Nerdanel said, leaning back slightly. Her smirk and eyes were evident that she was much enjoying this, and looking down Fëanáro noted the cloth had already become slightly damp. 

Fëanáro grinned back, kissing her stomach. “I do enjoy this. You know me so well, my beloved wife.” He traced the area of her skin right above the belt, studying the belt from every angle. The reddish-brown tone went so beautifully with Nerdanel’s skin and hair, making this as pleasing to his body as it was to his brain. There were several keyholes about, but he soon deemed most of them to be false. Carefully he located one the seemed slightly different than the rest, tapped the keyhole with one finger, and traced his way to the small rotating dials in the front. Nerdanel’s breath quickened and her nipples hardened at the attention Fëanáro gave her, his eyes so intently on her, focused on his prize, eager to solve the mystery of the belt.

Vaguely Fëanáro could pick up the scent of his wife’s sex, making his cock twitch and pushing him to go faster. 

There were four dials in front of him and a tiny button right above it, and something then clicked. Grinning, he turned the dials to spell out the year, their wedding, and pressed the button. It clicked in, and he heard something clank open. On Nerdanel’s right hip a small compartment had opened up, and from within it he retrieved a small key. He went to the left side and slipped it in as Nerdanel gave a slight gasp, and laughed when the key fit perfectly. He turned and saw the bolts unfasten from their holds. But the belt was still intact, even after he tried tugging it. 

“Still one more step,” he mumbled to himself as Nerdanel’s coy smile returned. He took a step back to consider what other options he had, if any more of the keyholes appeared different. Then his eyes noted the placement of the key to relation to the true keyhole, then studied the dials with the button, dead center and high up on the belt. 

“Oh.” Kissing Nerdanel, he guided her on her back, caressing her inner thigh as she spread her legs wide enough for him to take a closer look. “Oh, you are truly wicked, love.” 

Nerdanel chuckled but said nothing more, no hint as to whether he was close to his discovery or not. The fabric behind the teeth had gone very wet, the scent intoxicating to point of madness, but he held off on giving in to his body’s desires for just a little longer. The final step required steadiness. 

Between two of the teeth was a space just wide enough for a little finger to slip in. Located far up, the gap strategically placed right near her clit. She would feel the reward, the sensation a sign that he found the final latch. 

He tested slipping in his right little finger, making certain not to get it caught in the teeth which slightly grazed his skin. When he was confident, he drew himself back up to claim a nipple, teasing her with his tongue and bringing back the steady stream of moans. Then hitching himself upwards a little more, claimed her mouth just as his little finger pushed into the gap, brushing against her wetness just as he found the hidden button on the inside of the belt. He pressed and with delight heard the tiny whirls of metal as the belt unfastened. 

“I win,” Fëanáro whispered in Nerdanel’s ear, both grinning as he gripped the belt and slid it off.


End file.
